Ulfric, Capa De La Tormenta
by Yenapa
Summary: Ulfric, el Jarl de Ventalia, lider de la Rebelion, o mas concida como Los Capas De La Tormenta, algunos lo consideran un heroe... Otros, un asesino... Pero... Se han preguntado, ¿Cual es su pasado?, ¿Cuales son las causas y el.por que hace lo que hace?. Despues de ganar ante los Imperiales, é y Hoja De La Tormenta, tendran la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello... ¿Quieres oir?


_\- Ulfric... Ulfric... ¡OYE, ULFIRC!. - Esa aguda y fuerte voz en su oido fue lo que había hecho que saliera del estado de inconsciencia, el pequeño Nórdico de apenas unos 7 año se levanto del suelo de golpe. Miro a todas direcciones girando su cabeza bruscamente en busca de algun indicio de quien había gritado, se lo encontro a su derecha, una pequeña Elfo Del Bosque estaba a su lado, tenía ojos violeta, su cabello era blanco como la nieve misma, suelto, con un toque salvaje, su piel era morena, cosa que era caracteristica de estos Elfos, llevaba un arco pequeño en su espalda, con un forro de cuero de flechas, y llevaba un simple vestido blanco con la parte inferior de color violeta. - Que bueno que despertaste. - Dijo la niña._

 _\- Ow... Rada... ¿Por que...?, ¿Que paso aqui?. - Pregunto el pequeño de cabello rubio vistiendo una ropas de entrenamiento, a la niña de 6 años._

 _\- Te dije claramente que aun no estabas listo para pelear una batalla asi, pero me desobedeciste, jovencito. - Dijo una voz a la izquierda del pequeño Ulfric, un hombre con ropas hechas de piel de oso, estaba arodillado, su voz era seria, pero potente, aunque no sonaba molesto, este hombre tenia el cabello rubio, era alto, y tenia la piel clara. - Pudiste haber muerto. -_

 _\- Pero no pasó. - Respondió el pequeño Nórdico a su padre. - Mataron a una pobre niña despues de violarla, estaba a punto de mandarlos a Sovngarde. -_

 _\- O ellos a ti. - Respondió el hombre. - Ulfric, lograste acabar con uno de ellos, pero otre te golpeo en la cabeza con el mango de la espada, te dejaron inconsciente y casi escapan de no ser de que yo haya visto todo. - Menciono el Jarl de Ventalia, viendo los cadaveres de esos 4 asesinos, inertes en el frio suelo de Ventalia. - Eres solo un niño y te enfrentaste a hombres que no eran de tu tamaño. Por poco y te matan a ti tambien. Tenemos suerte de que no hayas llamado la atención como lo haces siempre. -_

 _\- De todos modos sigo firme en mi opinion. - La Elfo Del Bosque rodo los ojos, puede que sea el hijo de un Jarl respetado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese niño tenga la terquedad de cualquier Nórdico._

 _\- Voy a tener que mantenerte muy vigilado, jovencito. Sera la primera y ultima vez que esto vaya a pasar. - Declaro el Jarl, provocando que su hijo suspirara y bajara la cabeza. - Ahora levantate, tenemos que curar esas heridas que tienes. -_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ventalia-Palacio De Los Reyes. Acutalidad..._**

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del ahora Jarl al recordar ese momento, ese trono en el que se sentaba su padre no solo era ago que solo al Jarl le pertenecía, sino que para Ulfric, era una llave para sus recuerdos. Sentarse ahí le traía una gran melancolía y nostalgia, recordaba cada cosa que había pasado desde que tenía memoria.

Su padre estaría orgulloso de verlo ahora. Recio, fuerte, siendo el lider de algo que representa la libertar y justicia para todos los que sean sometidos en Skyrim. Ahora era un guerrero fuerte y voraz con la voz de su lado; Un heroe.

Veía a su administrador en la gran mesa de madera de aquel palacio, junto con Galmar, Puño de Piedra, y... A esa vieja amiga, que ahora peleaba con él codo a codo, como cualquier Nórdico de verdad...

O mas bien... Como cualquier Elfo de verdad...

Tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve misma, hasta los hombros, aun conservando ese toque salvaje que tanto le caracterizaba, ojos de un inusual y extraño violeta, y labios pintados de igual color, piel morena, caracteristica de los Elfos Del Bosque, sus orejas puntiagudas como cualquier Elfo, vistiendo la armadura de oficial de Capa De La Tormenta, basicamente era el mismo diseño de la armadura de Galmar, pero en versión femenina, poseía un extraño arco dorado en su espalda, que la misma mujer le dijo que era el "Arco De Auri-El", y con flechas bendecidas por el sol, tambien traía una espada y daga de Ebano en su cintura, para cuerpo a cuerpo, ademas de llevar el collar de Talos como toque final. Conocida por dos titulos; Hoja De La Tormenta, y Sangre De Dragón.

A Ulfric le seguía sorprendiendo que ella este alli, ¿Quien iba a pensar que la unica persona que no le había temido de niño por ser el hijo del Jarl anterior, ahora lucharía con él como Capa De La Tormenta?, ademas de que, ¿Quien iba a imaginarse que su amiga de la infancia resulto siendo la Sangre De Dragón?.

\- La asamblea votara por el Rey Supremo en dos semanas. Tenemos ya el voto de Elisif, con Rikke y el General muertos, y con los Thalmor escondiendose de nosotros, es seguro que ganaras el titulo de Rey Supremo, Ulfric. - Hablo la albina con tranquilidad.

\- No comprendo por que dejaste que Ulfric matara al General, Rada. Esa oportunidad no se obtiene todos los días. - Hablo Galmar, era verdad, Ulfric le había ofrecido a Rada ejecutar al Imperial, pero esta le había dicho que el honor era de Ulfric, y fue la mano del Nórdico la que acabo con ese hombre.

\- Tenemos definiciones de honor diferentes. Los Nórdicos vivieron sometidos y no pudieron hacer nada por culpa de los Altos Elfos y este hombre, yo lucho por todos los que han sido marginados, y este es un ejemplo, no es que solo piense en Nórdicos, pero la mejor venganza aplicada, debía ser de mano Nórdica, no se que pienses tu, Galmar, pero es mi opinion. - Respondió Rada con serenidad. - A la que no pienso dejar escapar es a Elenwen. - Mascullo.

\- ¿Sigues rencorosa por que mato a tu madre por información?. - Pregunto Ulfric, sorprendiendo a su administrador y a Galmar. - La verdad es que fue una perdida lamentable, mi padre y yo la respetabamos bastante y aun lo hago. Era un tipo de guerrera que no se veía todos los días. -

Rada sonrio. - Creo que fue lo mismo, cuando, despues de la tortura por la que te hicieron pasar los Thalmor, regresaras y encontraras que Ventalia estaba de luto por la muerte de tu padre. Yo tambien le tenia mucho respeto, al igual que mi mamá. - Contra-ataco. Galmar quedo algo atonito, ¿Como es que ella sabía lo que pasó?, si eso ocurrio antes de que ella se uniera a los Capas De La Tormenta. - Recuerdo cuando te reprendía por pelear batallas que no podías sostener. -

\- No era mi culpa, soy un Nórdico criado por un guerrero, ademas, era un niño. - Se excuso Ulfric sin inmutarse. Puño De Piedra arqueo una ceja confundido, ¿Por que diablos ellos sabían del pasado del otro?.

\- Un niño que llamo bastante la atención. - Rada solto una risa al recordar ese tiempo, era verdad, Ulfric de pequeño había formado peleas que hacian que la gente saliera de sus casas a ver que sucedía cosa que como consecuencia, se ganaba la regañería de parte de su padre.

Ulfric rodo los ojos, aunque los años pasaran, y ellos fueran mas maduros, la actiud de ambos seguía siendo la misma. - Eso si no te lo niego. - Comento. - Pero sobre el asunto de ser la Sangre De Dragón, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por que dejaste ir a ese dragón en Carrera Blanca?, ¿Por que mujer?, ¡Tenías un dragón atrapado!, ¡Un dragón!. -

\- En efecto, Ulfric. - Afirmo Rada, para despues darle una mordida a un pan. Haber matado a Alduin hace unas semanas, aun continuaba fresco en las mentes de todo Skyrim, o quiza todo el continente, y haber liberado a ese dragón en Carrera Blanca, no era la escepción. - Pero no podía ir a donde debía ir si no podía volar, quiza tenga la voz de un Dovah, pero necesitaba las alas de uno para poder llegar a Alduin. - Explico, los presentes arquearon una ceja.

\- ... Y "Dovah", es dragón, ¿Verdad?. - Pregunto Galmar confundido, Rada asintio. - Las cosas que te meten en la cabeza los Barbas Grises. - Recibio un golpe en el brazo por parte de la Elfo, cosa que, despues de mirarla mal, le resto importancia. - Y antes de que digan algo mas, ¿Como demonios sabes del pasado de Ulfric?, ¿Acaso se conocen desde antes?. - Pregunto al fin.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Puño De Piedra?. - Pregunto Hoja De La Tormenta, burlonamente. - La respuesta es si. Y... Lo conozco desde que eramos unos niños. - Respondió. - ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?. - Pregunto, Galmar, de mala gana, asintio sin mas. - De acuerdo. - Con esto, Rada comenzo a hablar...

* * *

 _ **Que les parecío mi primer fic de Skyrim?. Se preguntaran "¡¿Y ella que sabe del pasado de Ulfric?!", bueno amigos, eso se debe a que investigue, y pueden ir a comprobarlo, aunque la mayoría de la historia tendra cosas inventadas por mua.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado**_

 ** _Acepto consejos, criticas (Sin groserias), tomatazos, tortazos, etc, etc..._**

 ** _PD: ¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi bollo dulce?, les he dicho eso a los guadias aqui en Carrera Blanca, pero creo (CREO). que piensan que es una broma, ._._**


End file.
